


Astral lake

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Night In The Woods
Genre: Dreams, No beta reader, Other, Post Game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: Mae has a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Nightmare eyes

The ground under Mae's feet felt strange,like she was walking on water,yet it was solid? Not really ice,because ice is cold and hard to walk on because of how slippery it is. The ground felt like it should be slippery,it felt like she was barley stayin above the surface,each step causing a ripple to spread over the ground,below her giant fish swam within the depths.

Cyan and Navy scales with pink highlights. They were familiar but Mae wouldn't realize this,not until she entered the waking world again. Occasionally one would breach the depths and leap into the air and arcing in the air as they dive back into the ground without a sound.

If Mae tried to dig the toe of her shoes into the ground she'd find it was indeed like water..yet it didnt bend like water..it just felt like it. Dream logic.

High above and yet right infront of her was a glowing blue-White moon,like a moth to a porchlight left on during a hot summer night Mae found herself drawn to it. Something or someone was drawing her toward the light. She had to get there,to see what was calling her.

Like all of her dreams of this level of strangeness as she contuined on across the weird,watery meadow,slowly music began to build in the air.

_Lake? Could she say its a lake? shes walking on it and its clearly not frozen so ? How does that work. Mae isn't sure and this isn't something she would think in the dream. Expect she kind of is thinking about it without really realizing it. Expect..she kist realized she was,so now shes not thinking about it at all._

As Mae contuined on,she began to pass familar structures,each one holding a musician,once she had passed all four,she found the dream,not that she was aware of it,diverging from the norm,instead of going back to where she had been where the dream began,she contuined forward.

It didn't feel safe to go backwards,so instead she kept going,towards the moon.

Without really giving any warning,there was suddenly a figure about 100 feet away from her. Mae didn't even flinch,but her appoarch did slow,caution causing her to slow down and hesitate.

There was something familiar about the figure,yes they were obviously a cat like her,but there was something more,under normal,none dream circumstances her heart would be pounding. The closer she got,the more the feeling of 'I should know who this is'. The figure became clearer and clearr in Maes vision.

They had a hand on one of those weird,lamp posty things that  each lit up once she had found one of the musicians in previous dreams,afterwards she would usually come back and meet one of the weird,giant animals.

Despite everything,she felt her breath catch in her throat as she grew closer,her voice caught and cracked as she finally recognized the figure,and she broke out into a run,eyes stinging.

" _ **CASEY!"**_

_Fifteen feet..Ten feet...five feet._

The gap between her lost friend and Mae was closing fast,as Casey turned towards her,Mae almost stopped dead.

Because as Casey turned,a huge black goat turned its head to look at her,the light she had assumed to be the moom simply being one of its eyes,and Casey,his face was nothing but a black void with two similar white eyes staring into hers.

But Mae was going too fast to stop suddenly without tripping,and she fell..

Right into Caseys arms,and as the familar feeling of the animal comsuming her and turning her into nothing but blue lights,she heard a faint whisper in her torn ear.

"Maebae..you overslept"

In the waking world,Mae shot up,arm outstretched and grabbing at thin air,she would have shouted if the sound hadn't died in her throat.

She stared with wide eyes at her outstretched hand,before pulling it close to herself.

_She was afraid._

She stared at her hands,trembling.

**Author's Note:**

> Random fact: i thought of the dreamscape before i started figuring out the fic,I wasn't even sure where i was going to use it.


End file.
